shiafandomcom_fa-20200214-history
الگو:Navbox/توضیحات
This template allows a navigational template to be set up relatively quickly by supplying it one or more lists of links. It is similar to in appearance, with some default styles that should work for most navigational templates. It is not recommended that one modifies the default styles but it is possible if one wishes to do so. کاربرد لطفاً، پارمترهایی را که استفاده نکرده‌اید را پاک کنید. |state = |title = |image = |above = |group1 = |list1 = |group2 = |list2 = ... |group20 = |list20 = |below = }} فهرست پارامترها همانطور که در جدول سمت چپ مشاهده می‌شود، پارامترهای الگوی navbox با حروف کوچک نوشته می‌شوند. پارامترهای اجباری name و title در صورت پاک کردن دیگر پارامترها جدولی حاوی یک سطح می‌سازد. تصاویر و گروهها دارای محدودیت‌هایی هستند که در بخش توضیحات پارامترها بدان پرداخته می‌شود. پارامتر leftimage می‌تواند جایگزین خانه‌های تمامی گروهها شود. همچنین استفاده از پارامترهای group2 ، group1 و ... و همچنین بخش‌های above/below اختیاری است. The concise list of parameters is as follows: :name - the name of the template. :title - text in the title bar, such as: Widget stuff. :state - autocollapse, show, collapsed, or plain (the status of box expansion, :::where "autocollapse" hides stacked navboxes; "plain" removes the "hide" button). :titlestyle - a CSS style for the title-bar, such as: background:gray; :groupstyle - a CSS style for the group-cells, such as: background:lightgray; :image - an optional right-side image (coded as the whole image tag: ). :leftimage - an optional left-side image, replacing group-cells (coded as the whole image tag). :above - text to appear above the group/list section (could be a list of overall wikilinks). :groupn - the left-side text before list-n (if group-n omitted, list-n starts at left of box). :listn - text listing wikilinks, often separated by middot templates, such as: A B :below - optional text to appear below the group/list section. :navbar - title-bar nav link (default: Tnavbar for v • d • e links; "navbar=plain" will omit). Further details, and complex restrictions, are explained below under section Parameter descriptions. See some alternate navbox formats under: ''Layout of table''. توضیحات پارامتر‌ها اجباری :; name :: The name of the template, which is needed for the "v d e" ("view discuss edit") links to work properly on all pages where the template is used. You can enter for this value as a shortcut. :; title :: Text that appears centered in the top row of the table. It is usually the template's topic, i.e. a succinct description of the body contents. This should be a single line, but if a second line is needed, use to ensure proper centering. : listn (body may be used in place of list1) :: (i.e. list1, list2, etc.) The body of the template, usually a list of links. Format is inline, although the text can be entered on separate lines if the entire list is enclosed within . At least one list parameter is required; each additional list is displayed in a separate row of the table. Each listn may be preceded by a corresponding groupn parameter, if provided (see below). اختیاری خانه‌های جدول :; groupn :: (i.e. group1, group2, etc.) If specified, text appears in a header cell displayed to the left of listn. If omitted, listn uses the full width of the table. :; image :: An image to be displayed in a cell below the title and to the right of the body (the groups/lists). For the image to display properly, the list1 parameter must be specified. The image parameter accepts standard wikicode for displaying an image, i.e. ::: :; imageleft :: An image to be displayed in a cell below the title and to the left of the body (lists). For the image to display properly, the list1 parameter must be specified and no groups can be specified. The imageleft parameter accepts standard wikicode for displaying an image, i.e. ::: :; above :: A full-width cell displayed between the titlebar and first group/list, i.e. above the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, above behaves in the same way as the list1 parameter without the group1 parameter. :; below :: A full-width cell displayed below the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, below behaves in the same way as the template's final listn parameter without a groupn parameter. For an example of the below parameter in use, see . شیوه‌ها Styles are generally not recommended as to maintain consistency among templates and pages in Wikipedia. However, the option to modify styles is given. :; titlestyle :: CSS styles to apply to title, most often the titlebar's background color: ::: titlestyle = background:#nnnnnn; ::: titlestyle = background:name; :; bodystyle :: Specifies CSS styles to apply to the template body. The shorter name style may be used when no other style parameters are specified. This option should be used sparingly as it can lead to visual inconsistencies. Examples: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: width:N'' or width:auto; ::: float:[''left/right/none]; ::: clear:[right/left/both/none]; :; groupstyle :: CSS styles to apply to the groupN cells. This option overrides any styles that are applied to the entire table. Examples: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[left/center/right]; ::: vertical-align:[top/middle/bottom]; :; liststyle :: CSS styles to apply to all lists. Overruled by the oddstyle and evenstyle parameters (if specified) below. :; oddstyle :; evenstyle ::Applies to odd/even list numbers. Overrules styles defined by liststyle. The default behavior is to add striped colors (white and gray) to odd/even rows, respectively, in order to improve readability. These should not be changed except in extraordinary circumstances. :; abovestyle :; belowstyle :: CSS styles to apply to the top cell (specified via the above parameter) and bottom cell (specified via the below parameter). Typically used to set background color or text alignment: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[left/center/right]; شیوه‌های پیش‌فرض The style settings listed here are those that editors using the navbox change most often. The other more complex style settings were left out of this list to keep it simple. :titlestyle = background:#ccccff; :bodystyle = background:white; width:100%; vertical-align:middle; :abovestyle = background:#ddddff; text-align:center; :belowstyle = background:#ddddff; text-align:center; :groupstyle = background:#ddddff; text-align:right; :liststyle = background:transparent; text-align:left/center; :oddstyle = background:transparent; :evenstyle = background:#f7f7f7; Since liststyle and oddstyle are transparent odd lists have the color of the bodystyle, which defaults to white. A list has text-align:left; if it has a group, if not it has text-align:center;. Since only bodystyle has a vertical-align all the others inherit its vertical-align:middle;. سایر : state autocollapse, show, collapse or plain :: Defaults to autocollapse. A navbox with autocollapse will start out collapsed if there are two or more tables on the same page that use other collapsible tables. Otherwise, the navbox will be expanded. For the technically minded, see MediaWiki:Common.js. :: If set to collapsed, the navbox will always start out in a collapsed state. :: If set to plain, the navbox will always be expanded with no hide link on the right. :: If set to blank or anything other than autocollapse, collapsed or plain (such as "show"), the navbox will always start out in an expanded state, but have the "hide" button. : To show the box when standalone (non-included) but then auto-hide contents when in an article, put "show" inside tags: :: state = showautocollapse :: That double setting will force the box visible when standalone (even when followed by other boxes), displaying "hide" but then auto-collapse the box when stacked inside an article. : Often times, editors will want a default initial state for a nav box, which may be overridden in an article. Here is the trick to do this: ::In your intermediate template, create a parameter also named "state" as a pass-through like this: ::| state = } ::Example: with autocollapse as the default initial state. Bolivian peso transcludes it and has only one nav box. So the peso nav box shows. Chilean peso has two nav boxes. So the peso nav box collapses. ::Example: with expanded as the default initial state. All transcluding articles shows the content by default, unless there were an hypothetical article that specifies state = collapsed when transcluding. ::The | will make the template expanded when viewing the template page by itself. :; navbar :: Defaults to Tnavbar. If set to plain, the v • d • e links on the left side of the titlebar will not be displayed. Currently, however, the title will also no longer be centered. See Title centering below for a workaround. لایه‌بندی جدول Table generated by without image, above and below parameters (borders added for illustration only): } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } without } |group4 = } |list4 = } }} Table generated by with image, above and below parameters (borders added for illustration only): } |title = } |above = } |group1 = } |list1 = } |group2 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } without } |group4 = } |list4 = } |below = } }} Table generated by with image, imageleft, lists, and without groups, above, below: } |imageleft = } |title = } |list1 = } |list2 = } |list3 = } |list4 = } }} وسط‌نویس کردن عنوان If the either the navbar (the v • d • e links) or the show/hide are disabled, then the title is not centered: This can be resolved by padding the title with on the right or left: |list1=Padded right }} 1234567890123456789012345678901234567890 |list1=Padded left }} Note that omitting both the show/hide link and the navbar has no effect on the title centering, as follows: مثال‌ها بدون تصویر شیث انوش قینان مهللئیل یارد خنوخ متوشالح لمک نوح سام |group2 = ارفکشاد تا یعقوب |list2 = ارفکشاد شالح عابر فالج رئو سروج ناحور تارح ابراهیم اسحاق یعقوب |group3 = یهودا تا داوود |list3 = یهودا فارص حصرون ارام عمیناداب نحشون شلمون بوعز عوبید یسی داوود }} شیث انوش قینان مهللئیل یارد خنوخ متوشالح لمک نوح سام |group2 = ارفکشاد تا یعقوب |list2 = ارفکشاد شالح عابر فالج رئو سروج ناحور تارح ابراهیم اسحاق یعقوب |group3 = یهودا تا داوود |list3 = یهودا فارص حصرون ارام عمیناداب نحشون شلمون بوعز عوبید یسی داوود }} با تصویر و بدون گروه با دو تصویر و چند فهرست و بدون گروه با تصویر، گروه و متن در بالا و پایین Kuala Lumpur Tower Kuala Lumpur Sentral Technology Park Malaysia Putrajaya Cyberjaya Kuala Lumpur International Airport |group4 = Infrastructure |list4 = Express Rail Link KL-KLIA Dedicated Expressway |group5 = Prime applications |list5 = EGovernment MyKad |below = Website: www.msc.com.my }} Kuala Lumpur Tower Kuala Lumpur Sentral Technology Park Malaysia Putrajaya Cyberjaya Kuala Lumpur International Airport |group4 = Infrastructure |list4 = Express Rail Link KL-KLIA Dedicated Expressway |group5 = Prime applications |list5 = EGovernment MyKad |below = Website: www.msc.com.my }} جستارهای وابسته * and , the dot and bullet commonly used to separate items in Navbox lists * - Allows the creation of subgroups within . Category:Navigational templates